How 'bout a dose of FEAR?
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: A little quickie of a female Pointman during the subway mission. Comes with Replicas and a small Alma scare. Set during Extraction Point. Slightly AU. Oneshot.


In the Auburn district, the streets are in utter turmoil. The Origin Facility exploded earlier that morning, destroying anything and everything that surrounded it. Buildings lay in smoldering heaps, cars everywhere are upturned. Not one person walked the street. Except for the Replicas.

Underneath the city wasteland, lies the subways. The trains have stopped. The conductors and the workers have either fled the city or have been shot by the enemy forces. Rats squeaked here and there in the dead silence.

A gunshot. Voices raising in curses and warning.

A figure, shotgun blazing, ran to take cover behind a crate. It was a woman, dirty blond hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. Her blue eyes flashed irritably. "Fucking Replicas." She was a part of the First Encounter Assault Recon, or F.E.A.R. Her mission was to find a way out of the subway and rendezvous with her teammate and technical officer, Jin Sun-Kwon, at the Auburn Memorial Hospital.

"She's over there!" a mechanical voice cried.

"Shit 'n a half," she hissed, reloading her shotgun. She narrowed her eyes. Fuck this. She's doing a kamikaze.

The woman jumped out from her hiding spot, screaming at the top of her lungs and her gun blazing. The bullets hid their approved target. The three Replicas fell to the floor, bleeding and crying in agony. All was silent.

The woman stayed in her tensed position, eyes shifting from side to side. A small drip from the pipes echoed.

"Finally," she sighed. She reloaded her shotgun and began to search the remains of the dead Replicas. "Hmm . . . Medkit. Have it. . . Ooooo! Another shotgun! . . . Huh. Mini Machine Gun . . . what the hell." She stuffed all her pilfered goods into her pack and went searching for a door that was unlocked.

Jiggle. "Nope."

Jiggle. "Nyet."

Click. "Thank you!"

The blond went through the blood-stained door. "Ooooo. Sparky, whirring things." She passed the odd machines and continued down a narrow hallway. The electricity was out. She flipped a switch that activated the flashlight on her shoulder. The woman continued down the hallway until she faced a blue door.

Her flashlight flickered a few times while her radio buzzed with static. Both of her eyebrows were raised, "Well, that's not good." A loud _'bang'_ sounded behind her. She whirled, eyes wide and gun poised. "Jesus fucking Christ, what was that?" Silence.

Eyes darted frantically in the darkness as she backed up into the door. Her hand searched for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened. The woman sighed in relief and turned around.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

A mutilated body of what looked like a janitor was propped up on the wall, it's bloodied head seemingly to stare in her direction. Blood began to congeal around it.

The woman breathed heavily, hand clutched above her pounding heart. Her eyes were wide and bright. "Not cool," she breathed, "Not. Fucking. Cool." She stepped delicately around the pool of blood. She stared at the open door that led to the dark hallway and nudged the door closed with the tip of the shotgun, "Just in case."

The woman stared at the dead janitor on last time before walking through the worker's lounge, mumbling to herself, "Fucking screamers."

* * *

**AN;**

**I did it! I didn't think I would be able to finish it today. I'm proud of myself. :D**

**On another note, to all the people that read my other fic 'Alice's Nightmares,' I don't know when I'll be able to update that. I'm sorry for the delay beforehand.**

**Story behind this story; I was thinking about playing 'Extraction Point' while I was waiting for the rest of my Biology class to be over, when this fucker popped into my head. Sorry if it's a little short. Wanted to get it out before it flew away ~. The woman is in the POV of the Pointman, after Holiday was killed. It's sorta AU.**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I'm gonna need the viewers help! If you would like for me to continue this, put it into a review or PM me, if you wish. Enjoy the fic!**


End file.
